Beginnings
by Samaritan Prime
Summary: Rescue Bots, post-Season 4 AU. A young Blazes trains under Heatwave and Cade Burns- and it leads to something greater. Ignores parts of RiD 2015.


**A/N: I do not own _Transformers: Rescue Bots_ or _Rescue Heroes_. I do, however, have the idea that the Rescue Heroes were born from the Rescue Bots, as the show was equal parts _Transformers_ and _Rescue Heroes._**

* * *

 **Beginnings**

 _March 15, 2025_

Today was _the_ day.

Heatwave would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad curious about the newest batch of recruits. He always was- especially after humanity learned about the existence of Cybertronians. The human term for their kind- Transformer- had quickly caught on, as had the idea of a Bot/human community being built somewhere in western Canada.

The Rescue Bots program had been flooded with prospective recruits. Some failed muster right out the gate, others failed the training, but as of yet, none had been truly _exceptional_ save for a now grown-up Cody Burns.

This was the line Heatwave drew between curiosity and excitement. His human partner, Cade Burns, now 35, was inclined to agree. They were more alike than they would admit to each other- and they knew it.

"So…" Heatwave drawled. "New recruits today."

"Yep," Cade replied, mouth stuffed with popcorn and bacon. Swallowing, Cade pulled up the files. "Small class this time- twelve humans, five 'Bots."

"That's surprising," Heatwave murmured.

"Eh," Cade shrugged. "Only if you hadn't read the requirements for application. We only take _experienced_ emergency response personnel, and even then, it's not _everybody_. A few, though, intrigue me."

"Everything intrigues you," Heatwave shot back. "What do you have?"

"Take this William Blazes, for example. Guy has several incredible rescues under his belt- _and_ he was using regular equipment." Cade pulled up several videos of said rescues for Heatwave to see.

"Huh… impressive. He's a tad on the young side, though. 25 in human years."

"He's got the touch, it seems. Come on, they should be out any minute."

* * *

To say that the next few months were difficult would be a gross understatement. Heatwave and Cade would later say that this was the hardest class they'd ever had.

Two of the humans failed muster right out the gate, which was fairly standard. However, _all_ the Bots did, too, much to Heatwave's annoyance. The other Cybertronian teams on Earth- one headed up by Bumblebee, the other by Boulder- were able to absorb all the new recruits, but it still hurt.

And, one by one, the remaining humans flunked out, be it injury (one came _far_ too close to dying for anyone's comfort) or ineptitude.

Save one.

The Blazes kid was proving that those incredible rescues were but the beginning. Cade had never seen scores as high, response times as quick, or someone so gifted with technology that he even had a few recommendations for _improving_ the equipment.

William Blazes was the only graduate. Rodimus Prime himself came out to meet the human.

"Impressive work, Heatwave," the young Prime nodded.

"Thank you sir," Heatwave answered. Rodimus was a tad impulsive, but Heatwave had enough experience to see that there was genuine potential there.

"And the timing couldn't be better," the new Prime continued, "for I recently got off the horn with Graham Burns and Boulder in Canada. The new facility is complete, and might I have a word with you, Captain Burns, and our newest graduate?"

All three nodded, and once in private, Rodimus spoke.

"Heatwave, you have done an excellent job maintaining human-Cybertronian relations. Optimus Prime's dream was an Earth where humans, 'Bots, and perhaps ex-Cons could coexist peacefully. You already knew that, I'm sure?"

"Yes, sir," Heatwave answered.

"Good," Rodimus smiled. "Well, the new facility somewhat deviates from that dream, as Griffin Rock has functioned quite well as the community, but the dream was so much greater. What Graham and Boulder have built is the fulfillment of that dream." Rodimus paused here, displaying a hologram of a cliff face that had been transformed into a facility of some kind.

Rodimus spoke. "It is a base of operations for a worldwide rescue network. Code name: Rescue Heroes."

"Seems a tad… redundant," Cade piped up.

"That's great and all," Blazes spoke up, "but where do I fit into this?"

"Well, Mr. Blazes," Rodimus answered, "you will be the leader. I have been informed of your incredible performance before and during training, and I think that you are just what we need to get this program off the ground. You may select whomever you choose from wherever you choose. Similar facilities, to varying degrees, are under construction in various regions around the world."

"I… I…. accept, Rodimus Prime. Thank you."

"Good. Now go, Captain Blazes."

* * *

Heatwave and Cade kept tabs on that Blazes kid for a long time afterwards. The Rescue Heroes program took off, as Blazes showed that he knew how to pick the people- and 'Bots- he needed. Several were surprises (that Canyon kid among them), but every recruit had something to contribute.

It was, as Heatwave later told a now-retired Charles Burns, a reflection of the original Rescue Bots.

 _Heh_ , Heatwave mused. _Seems like we picked a winner after all_.

* * *

 **If you like this, leave a Review down below, and head on over to my profile to see more!**


End file.
